Songs for the Inutachi
by dark mikohanyou
Summary: when the tachi stumbles into a haunted forest the find out everyones felling in a very strange way.


a/n: hey sorry for the long wait on other stories I have been in a funk lately and not in the mood to write that this little thing hit me while I was on YouTube so here it is. oh i would sujest you listen to the songd to get a feel for whats going on.

disclaimer: i do NOT own Inuyasha, Wanted, If Your Not in it for Love, One More Day, Undo It, Better Dig Two, or Change. They belong to Rumiko Takashi, Hunter Hayes, Shania Twain, Diamond Rio, Carrie Underwood, The Band Perry, and Taylor Swift respectively.

"Hey old man what is the quickest way to get to that mountain from here?"

"Inuyasha be nice to him he's the village headman!" Kagome cried

"Yes Inuyasha show your respect for you wise elders." Miroku stated

"Feh I'm way older that this bag of bones and a lot better looking to." Inuyasha grumbled

"SIT"

"Inubaka" Shippo grumbled

"What was that you little runt!"

Meanwhile the headman had told the rest of the inutachi to head through the forest but to be wary for the spirit of a lost young woman resided within the forest boundaries.

Kagome thanked the headman and the group continued on their way. They soon reached the large forest.

"Um do we really have to go in there it looks scary," Shippo squeaked

Kagome reached down and picked him up as the preceded into the forest. They soon hear the gentle sounds of a stringed instrument filling the air

* * *

The moment the inutachi had enter the forest the spirit of a young woman had sensed them and had started riffling through the head of the one closest to her.

'This monk he loves a woman and he want to keep her forever but she doesn't know. This could be fun!"

* * *

"What the hell" Inuyasha grumbled but Kagome shushed him when a voice started to sing to the music.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_  
_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_  
_But it's more than one and one makes two_  
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_  
_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_  
_And you get that all the time, I know you do_  
_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_  
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_  
_When I kiss your lips._  
_I I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_  
_Better than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna_

_kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

* * *

The spirit chuckled at the groups baffled expressions and called out gleefully "Do you know who that song was for?"

"Do you know who that song was for?"

"Who are you" Miroku called out

"I am the spirit of a young woman who died here in this forest waiting for the man I loved to return" the ghostly voice replied

"Young lady please show yourself so that we may help you to pass on"

"Now now monk, don't you want the slayer to know that that last song was the feelings that you have for her and that I just turned it into a song?"

The group was shocked and just stared at Miroku while he blushed

A soft feminine chuckle was heard and the voice called out "now slayer you must return the favor to the dear monk let's see how you feel for him hmm"

* * *

The young woman laughed as she ruffled through the demon slayer mind and found her tightly locked up feelings for the dashing young monk. She quickly form them into a song within her head and allowed the being music to fill the forest as she started to sing

_Mind if I sit down?  
Can I buy you a round?  
Haven't seen your face before  
Are you new in town?  
It's the same old line  
Oh every time  
Are you here alone?  
Can I take you home?  
Now every woman sees  
With every "pretty please"  
There's a pair of lyin' eyes  
And a set of keys  
He says come be a star  
In the back seat of my car_  
_Oh but baby slow down_  
_You're goin' way too far_

_Let me make it clear_  
_To you my dear_

_If you're not_  
_In it for love_  
_If you're not_  
_Willin' to give it all you got_  
_If you're not in it for life_  
_If you're not in it for love_  
_Let me make it clear_  
_To you my dear_  
_If you're not in it for love_  
_I'm outta here!_

_Babe I can change your world_  
_Make you a cover girl_  
_Yeah you could be a beauty queen_  
_In a magazine_  
_Now tell me, what's your sign?_  
_Why always the same old line?_  
_I'll be number 409_  
_If you change your mind_

_Let me make it clear_  
_To you my dear_

_If you're not_  
_In it for love_  
_If you're not_  
_Willin' to give it all you got_  
_If you're not in it for life_  
_If you're not in it for love_  
_Let me make it clear_  
_To you my dear_  
_If you're not in it for love_  
_I'm outta here!_

_If you're not_  
_In it for love_  
_If you're not_  
_Willin' to give it all you got_  
_If you're not in it for life_  
_If you're not in it for love_  
_Let me make it clear_  
_To you my dear_  
_If you're not in it for love_  
_I'm outta here!_

_If you're not in it for life_  
_If you're not in it for love_  
_I'm outta here!_

* * *

Sango was mortified she had been so confident that the spirit would never be able to enter her mind but she had and the song had hit her feelings right on the head.

"Hey why are you picking on us what did we ever do to you!" Sango cried out

"I am not picking on you I am merely trying to keep you all from making the same mistake in love that I did."

"Ohh"

"So who is next how about …. the Kitsune"

Again music started to fill the forest and the words drifted to the waiting ears of the people standing below.

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you_

_One more day_  
_One more time_  
_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_  
_But then again_  
_I know what it would do_  
_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl_  
_Then I'd unplug the telephone_  
_And keep the TV off_  
_I'd hold you every second_  
_Say a million I love you's_  
_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you_

_One more day_  
_One more time_  
_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_  
_But then again_  
_I know what it would do_  
_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day_  
_Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

* * *

The woman, Sakura, watch the large tears fall down the kits face and felt a bit bad so she called out "Kit why do you cry"

"I don't want my mama to leave me" he wailed

"The miko will never leave you young kit she loves you as her own son, but on the subject of the miko there is someone else in the this group that she no longer loves"

She thought this to be a sufficient introduction and started to allow the music to flow through the trees

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame_  
_For falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be_  
_The way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
_And I never say your name and I never will_  
_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_  
_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame_  
_For playing all those stupid games_  
_You're always gonna be the same_  
_And, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

* * *

Everyone but Inuyasha was shocked that Kagome was finally over him but quite pleased as well. Inuyasha was just in a state of shock but when he opened his mouth to speak the specters voice cut him off.

"Inu half-demon it seem that you are to late in realizing your feelings but I will still sing your song and we can see if that will change her mind."

Again the music filled the forest.

_I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead  
Made you wait 'til our wedding night  
That's the first and the last time I'll wear white_

_So if the ties that bind ever do come loose_  
_Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose_  
_Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell_  
_Before I'll see you with someone else_

_Put me in the ground_  
_Put me six foot down_  
_And let the stone say:_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_  
_Was loving one man just a little too much"_  
_If you go before I do_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_Well,_  
_It won't be whiskey, won't be meth_  
_It'll be your name on my last breath_  
_If divorce or death ever do us part_  
_The coroner will call it a broken heart_

_So put me in the ground_  
_Put me six foot down_  
_And let the stone say:_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_  
_Was loving one man just a little too much"_  
_If you go before I do_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_Dig two_  
_Ooh, ooh_

_I took your name when I took those vows_  
_I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,_  
_Oh, right now_

_If the ties that bind ever do come loose_  
_If "forever" ever ends for you_  
_If that ring gets a little too tight_  
_You might as well read me my last rites_

_And let the stone say:_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_  
_Was loving one man just a little too much"_  
_If you go before I do_  
_Gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig, uh!_

_Heavy stone right next to mine,_  
_We'll be together 'til the end of time_  
_Don't you go before I do,_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_I told you on the day we wed_  
_I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_

* * *

Sakura watched as shock crossed the face of the little miko and laughed bitterly. And other couple ruined by one person being able to admit their feelings to the other.

She sighed and called out "this is the only song that really is not sad this one is for the small neko you all travel with"

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and_  
_You know it's all the same, another time and place_  
_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_  
_But I believe in whatever you do_  
_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_  
_This revolution, the time will come_  
_For us to finally win_  
_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_So we've been outnumbered_  
_Raided and now cornered_  
_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_  
_We're getting stronger now_  
_Find things they never found_  
_They might be bigger_  
_But we're faster and never scared_  
_You can walk away, say we don't need this_  
_But there's something in your eyes_  
_Says we can beat this_

_Because these things will change_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_  
_This revolution, the time will come_  
_For us to finally win_  
_And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah_

_Tonight we stand, get off our knees_  
_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_  
_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_  
_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

_It was the night things changed_  
_Can you see it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_  
_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_  
_Cause we never gave in_  
_And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

* * *

The whole tachi smiled at Kirara and said "we love you to Kirara and yes we will beat Naraku."

"Well go swiftly now out of my forest and please try to work out all the emotions so that you all don't end up the way I did."

"Please just tell us your name"

"I am Sakura, now leave my forest"

The group watched shocked as the forest vanished from around them.

"Well then let you make the best of this experience Sango," Miroku said with a lecherous grin and a roaming hand.

"PERVERT!"

SLAP!


End file.
